I Won't Apologize
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: "I'm sorry for changing, I'm sorry it had to be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend, but I won't apologize for who I am." (Songfic. Dedicated to Pink-Libra-Girl!)


**Hello, my lovelies! :) I've got another story for y'all, so I hope that you like it! And you have _got_ to listen to " I Won't Apologize" by Selena Gomez. It's what inspired this, so it goes perfectly with it! :) And yes, this is dedicated to a dear friend of mine: Pink-Libra-Girl. She's been an awesome friend of mine, and I really appreciate her friendship. I hope you like this story! ;D Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the story.**

* * *

 _You had me to get her._

 _And here, I thought it was me._

...

Bree wasn't sure how she felt. She felt every emotion. She was angry, she was sad, she was hurt, she was betrayed, and she just wanted to _scream_. She had thought that Jake was different. That maybe he would be the boy that loved her, for her. That their relationship was _meaningful_. But then she found out that it was only so he could get the girl. _Another_ girl. So much for it being her.

...

 _I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies._

 _It's all said and all done._

...

She had been acting different ever since they had first started dating. She had been a lot more snappier towards her brother, more disrespectful, and more spiteful. Because, she had after all, once overheard Jake claiming how much he liked bad girls. Then her clothes started changing, and her makeup, too. Her clothes were a lot less...well, just that.

They were a _lot less_.

And her makeup, had changed. No more sweet, and innocent, peppy colors that she barely even used, because after all, didn't people say that she was pretty enough without makeup? But now dark, edgy colors were painted onto her face, and edgy, and _very_ restricting clothes started filling her closets.

At first, she hadn't even been aware of the transformation. But then it hit her. Jake was changing her in the worst way possible. And that was before she had found out that he was cheating. But, oh well. It's all said and done.

 _..._

 _I gave it all for the long run._

 _Can she say the same thing?_

...

After all, she gave it all for the long run, didn't she? Wasn't that what mattered the most? She did her best. But could his new girlfriend say the same thing?

...

 _I guess this is good bye and good luck._

 _(I can't be what you want me to be.)_

...

And now, she's done with Jake. She's _so_ done. She doesn't hate him, though. She couldn't hate him. It wasn't possible for her to hate someone she used to love. He had just made a mistake. A bad mistake. But she still wished him luck for the future. She couldn't ruin her own life for him anymore.

...

 _I'm sorry for changing._

 _I'm sorry it had to be this way._

...

She's sorry that she changed. She's sorry that she had to become what he wanted, and then change all of that back. She wishes that it didn't have to be this way.

...

 _Believe me, it's easier just to pretend._

 _But, I won't apologize for who I am._

...

Because, it's so much easier to be someone that she's not. It's so much easier to hide her true self, and pretend that she's somebody else. Somebody that he wants. But, that doesn't mean that she's going to apologize for who she _is_.

...

 _No, no._

 _Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend._

 _But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant._

...

She would never do that. She thinks back to different times with him, his different excuses, and suddenly it just makes so much sense. He wasn't with his best friend. She knows that _now_.

If only she had known it then; it would have saved her a lot of pain and heartache now. How could he live with himself for lying to her like that? She knew that _he_ knew that she believed him. She was just the innocent, young little sheep, trailing along, while he was the big, bad wolf, stringing her along.

...

 _And I used to accept it, I didn't know I could be free._

 _But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me._

 _(I don't even want to be her.)_

...

She was upset that he spent so much time with his best friend, because after all, wasn't she practically his best friend? But she just accepted it. Because she didn't know any better. She didn't know that she could have something or _someone_ better.

But now she's free. And she's _never_ going back, because a jerk like him doesn't deserve her. She knows it and she embraces it. She pities the girl he dates now. She would _never_ want to be her.

...

 _I'm sorry for changing._

 _I'm sorry it had to be this way._

...

She's sorry that it all had to change. That it all had to be ruined. She's sorry that it had to go this way. That they couldn't be happy together. And that her innocence was destroyed.

...

 _Believe me, it's easier just to pretend._

 _But, I won't apologize for who I am._

...

She knows, that it's so much easier to just pretend who she is. She understands that now. But just because it's _easier_ , doesn't mean that she's going to _do it_. Because she knows now that the way she is, _who_ she is, is the best version of her. And she will _never_ apologize for that.

...

 _I thank you for this hopeless war_

 _Cause through the pain now I'm stronger now than before._

 _Now I'm more._

...

She's glad that he did cheat on her, though. As twisted as it is; she's thankful for it. Because this battle has made her stronger. Has made her realize her strength and true value. She's more than before. She's _whole_.

...

 _I don't need you anymore._

 _I'm sorry._

 _(Listen close I won't say this again.)_

...

She doesn't need him anymore. She doesn't need some jerk to be treating her like that. And she's sorry that it had to take a boy like him to make her realize her self-worth. But that doesn't matter anymore. She's moved on. She's never going back now.

...

 _I'm sorry for changing._

 _I'm sorry it had to be this way._

...

Sure. She's sorry for changing. She's sorry that she ever changed to meet _his_ standards. That she felt the need to change herself for him. A boy. She's sorry that everything had to go this way.

...

 _Believe me, it's easier just to pretend._

 _But, I won't apologize for who I am._

...

Because, she _used_ to pretend who she was. She used to change for different people. It's easier, after all. But now she won't apologize. She won't apologize for who she is. And she never will again.

...

 _I'm sorry for changing._

 _I'm sorry it isn't like it was._

 _Believe me, it's easier just to pretend._

...

She's sorry she changed. But that's in the past. She's sorry it had to be this way. But that's in the past. Even though, it was once easier to pretend, she's glad that she doesn't anymore. It's become easier to be who she _truly_ is.

...

 _But, I won't apologize,_

 _Why should I apologize,_

 _No, I won't apologize for who I am_

...

She won't apologize for who she is. Why should she? She's perfect just the way she is. No.

She'll _never_ apologize for who she is.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy!? Please let me know if you do! :D And a little important AN down below... ;)**

 **Hey. I just wanted to say, that you are all awesome. No matter what, you are. And nobody could ever tell you who to be and change you. You are you. And that is more special than anything else. You're awesome and no one can tell you otherwise. So stay strong. Stay _YOU_.**


End file.
